Defeat The Organization 18 Animals
Mephiles the Wise and Bugs are here from that spot Mephiles: This one should do the Trick. Bugs: How can this thing do? Mephiles: It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data that my friend did with his partner. Bug: Not sure I get it. Mephiles: I do not claim to know the outcome of this ventures, either. After all... Hearts are unpredictable. He aim the Machine to the Kingdom Heart Meanwhile They saw a Blue Beam Ace: What's that? Duck: That's Bugs and ZoN- I meant. Mephiles the Wise. They must be higher up. We better hurry. They are gonna leave, But Luke the Cat stop them, then Cards has surrounded Ace's Friends and they have disappeared Ace: You! Luke: Let's get this game ready. They fighting the Game and Ace won, he slash, Luke the Cat Luke: Why... Buster. Ace: I'm Ace! He Fading away, then Ace and his Friends has return after the Game Lexi: Ace, are you alright? Ace: I'm okay, that Cat is a pushover. Let's go. They off and they found Phil the Duck Phil: Only you could have mid it this far in price.... Buster, Babs, Dizzy, Calamity Plucky, Little Beeper. Ace: What are you talking? And I'm getting tired of this. Daffy: They're names are, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam! Get it right! He Summon his weapon Phil: Different names. Same Fate. They blast, Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck away and creat a Force Field, they are fighting him and they defeated him, he got so weak and look at Kingdom Hearts Phil: Why... Kingdom Hearts.... Where... is... my heart? He is fading Away, and the Force Field is gone Ace: Hey, I don't get it. Why did they called us, Buster, Babs, Calamity, Little Beeper, Pluck and Dizzy for? Duck: Because, Ace. They.... they were our memory Fragment. Ace: Our... Memory Fragments?! That's crazy! I don't remember we met... oh, they were our Ancestor's Students. Lexi: It was the first time, you save me. Remember? Ace: Yeah. Duck: Buster and his friends left Acme Acres, 5 Years ago. The Real Ones. But as a Memory Fragments, Buster and his friends found the Job to work at the Organization Animal's. Enma just wants Buster and his friends to be part of it. He can use the Animal Wariros to think that they were our Memory Fragments. That's why Enma brought them into the Organization Animals- But Buster and his friends betrayed them. After that me and my team fought them because we though it would help you wake up. We lost, but the next time we meet we made sure we were the strongest one. Flashback has started Duck knocked Buster and his friends out. Duck approach them, and Duck put the Oblivion Sword on the ground right next to Buster, then Buster and his Friends is getting up and continue fighting Duck Buster: Why can't you quit?? Duck: Hmm... Come on, Ace. I though you were better then me? Buster: Oh, really? I am cooler then you. What the? Plucky: Why do you say that? Duck: So it was true. You really are his memory fragment. Plucky, you are my fragment memory even for you're friends, they were fragments to my team's. I guess ZoN was right after all. Buster: What are you saying? We are us. Nobody else! They attacked him Buster: How many times we have fight you. Duck: Okay. You left me with no other choice. Plucky: Huh? Duck: I have to release the power in my heart- the dark power that I've been holding back. Even... if it changed me forever. Duck is using all his darkness, and Duck turned into Mephiles. And then he grab them hard Mephiles: I have accepted it. Then ZoN shows up, Duck put on his hood Mephiles: ZoN... they could feel Ace even his friends. ZoN: Oh, they told you how they "felt" did they? Unbelievable. A Memory can't feel anything. Mephiles: If they had met Ace, Lexi, even us, things might have been different. Flashback has ended Duck: Maybe we don't fight them after all. I think they left the Organization Animal's because.... they really want to meet us. Ace: Buster... I wish could meet him too... Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam pointed at their head, Ace know what they mean, Buster and his friends are resting in their Memories Duck: Okay, let's go. They went off to find Bugs and Mephiles the Monkey